Fandom One-Shots
by Fangirl4ever1999
Summary: A collection of one-shots from my favorite ships in my favorite books. The category isn't just The Mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson. It will include Divergent, Harry Potter, and all of my other book fandoms. (Clace, Percabeth, Caleo, Romione, etc.)


**Happy Holidays! This was supposed to be up on Christmas. I haven't updated in a long time because I couldn't think of anything for my Divergent story and my other stories. This is a collection of one-shots about all my favorite couples in my favorite books. I don't own anything. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! CLARY, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Isabelle screamed into the ginger's ear, causing Clary to wake up abruptly and knock her head on the headboard. She took a quick peek at her clock and saw that it was 7:30 am.

"By the angel, Izzy. Did you have to scream in my ear and why did you wake me up so early?" moaned Clary, rubbing her head.

"First question- Yeah otherwise you wouldn't wake up. Second question- You promised you would go shopping with me for the Christmas party tonight, remember?" pouted Isabelle. Clary tried to think if she had promised that and then groaned. She had.

"Fine," she grumbled, unhappy to be the victim(again) of one of Izzy's shopping sprees.

"Yay!" screamed Isabelle. "Meet me in the kitchen in 20 minutes." She walked out of the room so she could get ready. Clary muttered a line of cuss words while putting on a random tee, jeans, and converse. She walked to the kitchen and found Alec and Jace talking and finishing up breakfast.

"Let me guess," Jace said, walking towards her with a smirk. "You promised Izzy that you would go on one of her shopping sprees and she woke you up extra early because you're never out of bed this early in the morning."

"God, she screamed in my freakin ear! It's still ringing!" Clary said. Jace just continued to smirk while Alec gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I got to go," Alec said, getting up. "I have to go meet Magnus. Hope you survive, Clary!" Clary just sighed and wondered what monstrous thing Izzy was going to make her wear when she felt warm hands slide around her waist.

"Do you have to go?" Jace said, his breath tickling her ear. " You're beautiful already." Clary turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck. Jace gripped Clary's waist and lightly kissed her. They made out until they heard someone clear they're throat.

"By the angel, Clary," Isabelle said. "Haven't you guys heard of a room? I come to pick you up and you're sucking Jace's face." Clary scowled at Isabelle before kissing Jace again.

"Bye, I'll see you later," Clary said while Izzy dragged her out.

* * *

By the time they got back to the Institute, they were flooded with bags and Clary felt like someone ran into her with a seraph blade. They had gone to 20 stores that Clary had no idea what the names were. She had never felt this tired shopping with Izzy...or this mortified. Isabelle had dragged her to a lingerie store, grabbed a random item, and had shouted across the whole store, "Oh my God, Clary! This would be great on you!" while holding the item up.

Clary was about to go to Jace' s room when Izzy forcefully yanked her arm and dragged her to her room.

"No," Isabelle said. "You can exchange saliva with Jace later, but the party starts in an hour and you look like _**that."**_Clary groaned as Izzy pushed her into the bathroom and ordered her to take a shower. By the time Clary came out, Izzy had heated up her curling iron and had all her makeup displayed on the table. She was rummaging through the bags while throwing the clothes at Clary. She saw that Izzy had thrown a green dress that went up to her mid-thigh, fishnet stockings, and black heels. She was about to walk into the steaming bathroom when Izzy yelled, "Wait, wear these too!" She threw Clary a pair of black, lacy lingerie. Clary grumbled and shot Izzy a death glare.

Isabelle automatically grabbed Clary and sat her down in the chair where all her makeup was once she got out of the bathroom. She set to wok on Clary's hair, curling it into ringlets. Izzy had already dressed, wearing the same dress as Clary, but red, laced instead of fishnet stocking, black heels, and her hair was straitened. She put a cherry red lipstick on Clary, mascara, and a bit of eyeliner. **(I don't know a lot about makeup)**

"You look fabulous!" squealed Izzy. "Jace isn't going to be able to keep his hands of you." Clary blushed when she said that. "So, shall we glorify everyone with our presence?" Isabelle said with a horrible British accent.

* * *

The training room in the Institute had been transformed so it had a towering Christmas decorated with an assortment of ornaments and twinkling lights. Underneath the tree, presents were stacked for the White Elephant game. A fire was blazing, and a coffee table near it was filled with cookies and hot chocolate. Of course, everything was thanks to Magnus. Izzy immediately walked to Simon and sat down with him. Clary saw that Jordan and Maia, Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn, Alec and Magnus, and some more people she didn't know were already setting up for the game. She smiled as she saw everyone was having fun and enjoying each other, but there was one person she didn't see. Jace. Clary was about to ask Alec where he was when she felt rough hands pull her into the corridor. She was going to scream when she saw the glint of gold.

"By the angel, Jace. What the heck! You scared the crap out of me!" Clary yelled at Jace, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face when she saw him. Jace just smirked at her and kissed her.

"You look amazing," he whispered. Clary felt herself blush again. Jace just laughed and kissed both of her rosy cheeks. "Close your eyes," Jace told her. Clary didn't know what was happening, but obeyed and closed her eyes. She felt Jace's arms leave her and she couldn't help but open her eyes. What she saw made tears spring out of her eyes. Jace was on the ground on one knee and in his hands was a box with a sparkling ring.

"Clarissa Morgenstern,"Jace started. "Since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely. When I first saw you in that coffee shop sitting with Simon, I felt that I was the one who should have been sitting next to you. When you became mine, I was the happiest I ever was. You know that I'd break myself to make you happy, that a piece of my soul is inside of you, Clary. If something happened to you, I would burn the whole world down and dig you out of the ashes. There is no denying it. I love you and I will love you until I die and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. I want to be with you forever. So Clarissa, will you marry me?"

His whole speech tore her apart and she couldn't help it. She knocked him to the ground with a bone-crushing hug saying, "Yes, yes, a million times YES!" Jace laughed and stood up. He put the ring on her and kissed her. When they broke apart, Clary took a look at the ring. It was a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle. In the diamond, were the words J+C.

"Well, now you got the idea when a girl says she wants a big rock," Clary said jokingly. Jace punched her lightly and kissed her again.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too"

"Awwww!" Jace and Clary turned to see everyone standing at the doorway, watching.

"Well you finally got the guts and proposed, huh?" Magnus said with a smile. Jace glared which made Magnus laugh. "Look above you," he said, waving his hand. Sure enough, Magnus conjured up a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Jace turned his glare into a smile and crashed his lips with Clary.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Lightwood," Jace told Clary. Clary grinned and snuggled into his chest. Best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
